


Five Lesson Plan

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Hockey Fights, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Guddy teaches Marcus a thing or two about fighting.





	Five Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).



> Thanks to my recip for giving me a chance to write a brand new pairing (so new one half of it doesn't even have a canonical AO3 tag!). All of Guddy's advice about fighting is correct and accurate, but please don't try it at home.

"Make a fist. No, no, like this." Guddy grasped Marcus' hand, curling his fingers into his palm. Guddy's hands were warm despite the chill of the rink, his thumbs callused from gripping a hockey stick all his life. He had a scar that ran between two of his knuckles on his left hand, a white line dividing the space between them almost perfectly in half. "Keep your thumb on the outside, like that, yeah. You don't want to break it when you hit someone's helmet, believe me."

Guddy backed up, arms up in a boxer's stance. "Alright, throw a punch at me."

Marcus blinked at him. "What?"

"You didn't think this was all going to be theory, did you?" Guddy asked, his eyebrows disappearing under his helmet. "Come on, try to punch me."

Marcus swung. Guddy grabbed his sleeve, blocking the punch with seemingly no effort at all. The motion brought him close, his breath ghosting across Marcus' cheek for a split second. He tapped a light fist to Marcus' jaw and released him.

"A little wide there, bud," Guddy said. "Haymakers are fine, but the first shot should be more of a jab. Quick in and out, knock a guy off his guard. Careful of your wrist, though. You want to keep it straight. You bend it like that in a real fight, you'll sprain it or worse. And you'll break your fingers. You want to aim with your first two knuckles, here." Guddy touched the joints of Marcus' index and pointer fingers.

"Is that how you got the scar? Between your fingers?"

"You noticed that one?" Guddy shook his head. "More embarrassing than that: I was wrestling with a friend's dog, and things got a little rough. Four stitches and a cool scar later, here I am. But enough with the distractions, on to lesson two. You've got a pretty good stance already, but you also want to grab my sweater, here."

Guddy took Marcus' left hand and guided it to his shoulder. Marcus curled his hand into the fabric of Guddy's jersey. "Like this?" he asked.

Guddy grinned. "Perfect. You've got a long reach, so you should use it. Lock your elbow to hold 'em back. The plan is that you can reach them, but they can't reach you."

Guddy backed up again, and Marcus moved in, grabbed his sweater, and took another swing. This time, he grazed Guddy's jaw, but Guddy grabbed his jersey again and kept him from getting closer. Marcus huffed and tried to skate closer. Guddy just mirrored his movements, leading them down the ice.

"Lesson three: reach goes both ways. We can do this dance until the end of time, but you're not getting any closer."

Marcus attempted to swerve and escape the lock, but Guddy turned into it, spinning them in place. Marcus relented. "Then how do I get you from here?"

"You could back me into a wall and start throwing punches, but that makes you an asshole, and will probably get you five and a game, and might get you a call from DOPS. Or you could do this."

Guddy unlocked his elbow, pulling Marcus close again. The unexpected movement knocked him off-balance, and he nearly fell over, tilting into Guddy, who put him in a headlock.

"Lesson four: hockey fights are mostly for show," Guddy said. He had Marcus snug under his arm, not so tight he couldn't breathe but too tight for him to escape. "It's important to remember that. We're not out here to kill a guy, even if that's what the fans want. A broken nose sucks balls, but it's easy enough to fix. When you get somebody bent over, go for their obliques." He jabbed his fingers at Marcus' ribcage, making him jump. "Bruises like a motherfucker, but they won't miss any time. We're entertainers, not murderers. That doesn't mean you shouldn't go down swinging."

"Noted," Marcus said, his words muffled by Guddy's armpit. "You gonna let me up?"

"Nope," Guddy said, and Marcus could hear the amusement in his voice. "You gotta figure your own way out of this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Marcus muttered. Guddy had the gall to laugh at him. It gave Marcus an idea, though. He snaked a hand between Guddy's jersey and pants and pinched.

Guddy yelped and skidded sideways, taking Marcus with him. They landed in a heap on the ice, Guddy on top of Marcus. Guddy's helmet was askew, his hair escaping its confines. Marcus itched to tuck it back behind his ear for him.

"Pinching's not kosher," Guddy said.

"Neither is suffocation," Marcus shot back.

"Fair enough." Guddy tilted his head, and his helmet clattered to the ice. He started to lift himself off Marcus, but Marcus held onto his sweater and tugged him back down. The kiss was quick, barely more than a brush of lips, a risky move that could still be laughed off. He let go of Guddy immediately, but Guddy didn't move. "That's not kosher either, bud."

Marcus flushed and started at Guddy's throat, unable to look him in the eye. "It won't happen again," he promised in a rush. "I--"

Guddy cut him off with a hand to Marcus' jaw. His warm fingers felt like a fire brand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just meant I hope you don't plan to use that in a fight. You can try it out on me all you want." He waggled his eyebrows, startling Marcus into a laugh.

"Yeah?"

Guddy dipped down until his mouth was just to the side of Marcus' own. "Sure thing," he said, shifting just enough to fit their lips together. He was more daring than Marcus, nipping at Marcus' bottom lip and following the bite with a more gentle press of his lips. "After all, practice makes perfect."

"Is that lesson five?" Marcus asked, tipping his head back to give Guddy access to his neck. They needed to move this off the ice, preferably somewhere warmer and more private, like his apartment or Guddy's hotel room. Guddy didn't seem inclined to get up, and Marcus wasn't inclined to make him move, enjoying the weight of him pressing him into the ice.

Marcus could feel Guddy's smile against his throat. "Nah," Guddy said, "this one's a freebie."


End file.
